


Lost in You

by Patchcat



Series: Surfboards and Pineapple Pizza [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Challenge Response, Community: sd_ldws, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Danny’d never expected was to lose his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Round 5, Week 4 Genre was HS AU, prompt was "peacock"
> 
> Because this _is_ HS AU, I feel the need to mention that both boys are above the age of consent.

“You,” Danny growled into the warmth of Steve’s mouth. “Waltzing through that ballroom with your hair and your tux and your ‘I have a room upsta -- Oh God!” he gasped as Steve’s hand made its way into his pants and gave his straining erection a firm rub. “GOD! Do that again!”

Steve panted against Danny’s lips and did as he was told, his mouth drawn into a licentious grin. “Like that, do you?” Steve gave his cock a couple more firm tugs and then started to maneuver them away from the hotel room door and backed Danny toward the bed. 

Step by slow step, they removed various parts of each other’s tuxes along the way. “Fucking peacock,” Danny muttered as he reached around and unhooked Steve’s cummerbund. He grunted in triumph as he got to the button and zipper of Steve’s slacks and was finally able to get his own hand down his boyfriend’s pants. 

It still amazed Danny a little that they were together. From the start, when Danny transferred to Kukui from his old school in New Jersey and joined the football team as a trainer, Steve had taken the piss out of him, sniping and teasing and generally being a little shit. Danny almost thought Steve hated him.

A locker room confrontation -- “What the _fuck_ is your problem with me, McGarrett?” -- led to a heated kiss and getting off in the shower. It all went downhill from there. It didn’t matter where they were, as long as they could get their hands on each other. 

One thing Danny’d never expected, though, was to lose his heart. And here it was, prom, almost the end of senior year and time to part ways…and he really wasn’t sure he was ready for that. Leaving Steve…

“Danny?” Steve’s concerned hand on Danny’s jaw brought him back to the present. The backs of Danny’s knees hit the mattress, and he pulled Steve down on top of him.

Danny shook his head and gave Steve a reassuring smile, dragging him into a wet, filthy kiss. “Nothin’ that can’t wait, babe,” he said with a reassuring smile. 

“You shouldn’t worry, D,” Steve muttered, unbuttoning Danny’s shirt and trailing kisses down the exposed skin. “We’ll figure it out. I promise.” 

For the rest of the night, Steve pressed reassurances and promises into Danny’s skin, and they lost themselves in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Final Notes: This one was probably the hardest of these I've done so far. Not so much because what I finally decided to write was difficult or anything, but because of the genre. I really, _really_ don't like HS AU. Nothing against the genre or anybody who enjoys it (each their own and all that), but HS was hell for me when I was going through it. In some respects it still haunts me, even almost 20 years later. Writing about it just...yeah, no. BUT! It was only 400 words, and I managed. Well enough to tie for second place this week, even. Who'da thunk, huh? :}


End file.
